


First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by Bravery_Exists



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous One Direction, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravery_Exists/pseuds/Bravery_Exists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something special about him that Zayn Malik couldn't put his finger on.</p>
<p>Maybe it was his Australian accent. Or the mysterious air about him. Or maybe it was his irresistible personality.</p>
<p>Whatever it was, Zayn had to know who he was.</p>
<p>Because the first time he ever saw his face...he couldn't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted my story on OneDirectionFanfic.com, but I felt I didn't put enough detail and it was going too fast, so I decided to rewrite it and post it on here :) Enjoy.

18 year old Zayn Malik was currently sitting on a plane, next to his one of his best friends and bandmates, 17 year old Niall Horan. The blonde Irish boy was chatting his ear off, but the Bradford boy was barely paying attention. It wasn't that Niall was annoying, it was mostly because Zayn was too busy fixing his hair in the small reflection of his phone. Niall, of course, didn't notice. He was too busy listing of the names of places he couldn't wait to visit in Australia. Management had finally come to their senses and offered One Direction a well deserved break from music and interviews and paparazzi. The first place that came to the boys' minds was Australia. Ever since they visited the country for the first time, they fell in love. They loved it even more when the fans there didn't ambush them at every possible second. They liked the fact that they could walk the streets several times a day without even having to stop to take a picture or sign autographs.

Niall's voice brought Zayn out of his reverie,"Zayn? Hellooo?" He waved his hand in front of his face, trying to capture his attention again.  
Zayn looked up from his phoneand questioned,"Yes?"

"You were fixing your hair the entire time I was talking, weren't you?" he accused.

He lowered his cellular device sheepishly,"Uh…no?"

The clever Irishman heard his guilty tone. He said in mock anger,"I'm going to ignore you now." He turned his head towards the window as if to make a point.  
Zayn grinned. He knew Niall could never ignore any of them,"Niall, you know that's not true."

"Shut up, Zayn," he turned his head again and stuck his tongue out, making Zayn laugh. Zayn settled back comfortably in his seat, watching his 3 other bandmates. 17 year old Liam Payne was looking down at his phone, rapidly pressing the buttons. He was the sensible on of the group, always tweeting fans or making his famous twitcams. Although he was mostly always serious and focused, he knew when to have fun. That's why he was all for it when the boys discovered they were going on a vacation. 

Zayn looked across him. Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were talking and laughing with each other. Nicknamed "Larry Stylinson", it seemed to Zayn that those two boys spent every minute possible with each other. He had to admit, however, they would be cute together. They balanced out each other very nicely, in Zayn's opinion. Harry, the baby of the band at the mere age 16, was the charmer, the ladies' man. He allured in girls everywhere they went. They fell for his curls, his cheeky laugh, and his seductive grin. 20 year old Louis was the joker of the group. He liked a good joke every once in a while. He always had a smile on his face and could cheer anyone up in a second.

A voice announced over the intercom,"Reaching Australian Airport in 5 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt."

The boys automatically locked themselves in their seat.

Louis pondered,"I wonder what would happen if you didn't fasten your seatbelt."

Paul, their manager, grumbled from behind his newspaper,"Find out for yourself?"

Louis' blue eyes lit up in excitement,"Really?" The other boys stared at Paul in shock.

"No. Fasten your seatbelt, Louis." Came the exasperated reply.

The boys laughed as Louis did what he was told, frowning. Paul was like their second father. He was there whenever they tried to do something bad, which, in Louis' case, was all the time. He was very practical and seemed to enjoy looking after the boys. Even if they tended to act like little children.

 

They stepped out of the plane right when it touched down at the airport. They were spending 2 months in Australia with only each other and Paul. They were excited. They haven't had a vacation since Christmas and they only had a week to spend time with their families before management whisked them away back to work.

Niall was practically bouncing with happiness,"I can't wait! What are we going to do? What are we going buy?" he suddenly gasped,"What are we going to eat?!"  
Harry laughed,"Calm down, Niall. We'll eat whatever."

They climbed in a car that would take them to their hotel room. They sat comfortably in the seats and watched the cars and trees fly by them. Niall was on his phone, looking for popular restaurants that would be around their hotel. Liam was texting his longtime girlfriend, Danielle. Zayn was looking out the window and "Larry" were busy annoying Paul.

Paul finally scolded them,"Lads! Quit poking me or I will push you out the car!" he threatened. The 2 boys giggled like schoolgirls and stopped their actions.

 

An hour or so later, they stopped in front of a huge hotel. Paul grabbed their hotel key and they started walking up the stairs, lugging their suitcases with them.  
Louis heaved his bag,"Jesus, what did I pack? This weighs a ton," He wiped imaginary sweat from his brow to prove his point.

Liam smirked,"Maybe it's all your unnecessary clothes, Lou." The Doncaster boy had packed clothes for an entire year it seemed like.

"Well, you never know what will happen."

Liam rolled his eyes and soon they made it to their floor. Louis snatched the key from Paul's hands and eagerly opened the door. It was fairly big for a hotel room. It had a huge fridge and a flat screen tv, along with a stereo system and a Wii.

Paul told the boys,"Ok, lads, I will be in the room next door and if you mess about," he stared at Louis,"you will be in major trouble. Got it?"  
The nodded robotically,"Got it!"

"Good. Now, there are 5 beds in the back room, so none of you will have to share."

Harry winked at Louis,"Darn."

Paul rolled his eyes,"Just call if you need any help." He turned around and left the room. The boys made their way to the bedroom and dumped their stuff on their beds.

Louis shrugged off his jacket,"Weird that all 5 beds are in on room."

Liam said,"It'll be just like the sleepovers we have, Lou. Only, we're on beds. Which is better," he added.

It was only 8 pm, but they decided to go to bed. It had been a long flight from the UK and they were exhausted. They changed into their pajamas, said goodnight to each other, and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we doing today?" was the first thing Niall inquired as the boys sat down to eat breakfast the following morning. He looked to each face eagerly.

Liam replied,"Um….we could walk around, I guess. Go visit the shops and stuff."

Louis agreed,"That sounds like a good idea."

Niall nodded enthusiastically,"Yeah! Plus, there's this really nice restaurant I think we should go to. It sounds good and a lot of people agree. You see, I was looking it up and---"

"Ok, we'll go there, Niall." Harry laughed.

 

After their showers and a call to Paul saying where they were going, they headed downstairs.

Liam smiled at Zayn,"Are you okay? You seem quiet? Well, quieter than usual." He laughed softly.

Zayn answered,"I just couldn't fall asleep last night. I don't know why. I mean, I was exhausted, but I couldn't go to sleep."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll have no trouble tonight."

"Yeah.." the Bradford boy replied distractedly. He was busy watching Harry and Louis roll down the flight of stairs,"Um…what are they doing?"

"Who knows." With a sigh, they walked past the boys on the floor without giving a second glance.

 

A couple bags in hand, the boys walked down the narrow crowded streets looking for yet another place to buy stuff. They had already bought clothes, souvenirs for their siblings, and food they couldn't find anywhere else. Since the sidewalks along the streets were small, they were forced to walk in pairs. Liam was talking pictures of the different views while Niall walked along side, munching on a pretzel. Harry and Louis, of course, were chatting and looking at each other's boughten items. That left Zayn trailing behind them in the back. He didn't mind of course. He liked taking in new sights by himself.

As the boys were walking across the street, a car to their left swerved the corner at a fast speed. The driver, suddenly noticing the boys crossing, skidded to a halt, the brakes screeching in protest. He wasn't fast enough, though. The car stopped immediately, but the front of it clipped Zayn, who was in the back, sending the boy to the ground. Zayn was startled at the unexpected bump, but instinctively threw his hands out to avoid any injuries, as he fell to the ground. However when his hands and the hard concrete met, he felt it tear at his skin. He rolled over into a sitting position, wincing a bit.

A figure darted out of his car. He was in his mid twenties and looked devastated,"Oh, god. I'm so sorry!" Tons of people were crowding around them, murmuring and craning their necks to see.

Zayn replied,"I'm fine. Don't beat yourself up."

Liam rushed to Zayn and helped him up,"Are you okay, Zayn? It sounded really bad."

The raven haired boy reassured him and the driver, shaking his stinging hands,"I'm okay. Really."

Louis chimed in from behind Liam,"There's a bathroom over here. You should clean your hands up. We'll be outside."

Zayn glanced down at his bloody, scraped hands and nodded. He ducked in the bathroom. He ran his hands under cool water, wincing slightly as it stung. This is just not my day, he thought bitterly. He turned around and leaned against the sink, pat drying his hands. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more to do than crawl udder his blankets and fall asleep. He straightened up, but in the process, he knocked his cell phone off the counter. Groaning at his clumsiness, Zayn was about to bend down at retrieve it when a slim hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed it.

Frowning, Zayn glanced up and his heart nearly stopped. Before him stood the most beautiful boy he's ever seen in his life. The boy, who looked a few years older than him, had bright blue eyes and medium short, dark wavy hair. He was smiling widely at Zayn, showing 2 neat rows of perfect, white teeth.

He was holding out Zayn's phone in one hand and said,"Lucky it didn't shatter." Zayn felt his heart flutter when the boy spoke. He had an alluring Australian accent that made him weak at the knees.

Zayn answered, rather breathlessly,"Thank you."

"No problem." He gestured towards Zayn's hands,"That looks pretty brutal. What happened?"

He glanced down at them,"An accident is all. I wasn't looking. It's not too bad." Then he added,"I'm Zayn, by the way."

The boy smiled again,"I'm Max Clover. Pleasure to meet you." He looked down at Zayn's hands again and cursed quietly under his breath,"You're bleeding again, mate." He grabbed a paper towel, wetting it slightly, and pressed it gently to Zayn's palm. It stung a little, but Zayn barely noticed the pain. He was too busy trying not to blush when Max touched his hand. After a couple seconds, though, he withdrew his hand.

Suddenly, Liam poked his head inside,"Zayn? Are you almost done?"

Zayn tore his gaze from Max's face to Liam's. "Yeah, Liam," he said. "I'm done." Liam nodded and closed the door. Zayn turned back to Max,"Sorry, I have to go."

Max just smiled and said,"I'll be seeing you, Zayn."


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the rest of the day, Zayn's mind kept flickering back to Max. He had never met anyone like him and he had, without a doubt, never felt like this in his life- not even with his past girlfriends. He had never even captured the interest of a male before, but the attention flattered him a bit. At the risk of sounding conceited, he wondered if there were any other guys who took notice of him.

Zayn made sure to keep an eye out as he and the boys sat down at a table for dinner that night.

Liam sipped at his water,"Australia is amazing, isn't it boys?" They agreed immediately.

"Definitely," said Harry. "Everyone is so polite and there's a lot of sites to see."

Zayn was too busy scrolling down the menu, he didn't notice a waitress come by and set a small, bright blue drink right in front of him. He frowned and said to her,"I'm sorry, but I didn't order this."

There was a smile on her face,"Someone ordered it at the bar for you." Then she left.

Louis teased him,"Someone has a secret admirer." The boys laughed and Zayn rolled his eyes. He craned his neck to see who was at the bar. Much to his surprise, he saw Max sitting there, calmly sipping a beer. He grinned when he caught Zayn looking at him and nodded him over.

Zayn made an excuse to return the drink and hurried over to the bar. He slid in the chair next to Max and raised an eyebrow. "Careful," he teased. "Someone might think you're stalking me and call the police."

Max laughed lightly,"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem." He shifted in his chair and Zayn tried to ignore how close they were sitting next to each other. Their legs were almost touching, but it felt as if Zayn's entire body was on fire. Max gestured towards the drink,"Don't like it?"

Zayn said,"I just wanted to be sure it wasn't poisoned or anything." He gingerly took a sip and set it back down. "It's alright, I guess." He pretended to be indifferent and cool about it, but his second gulp of the drink proved otherwise.

Max laughed again,"You're cute."

"You're giving me alcohol and complimenting me?" he asked teasingly. "I'm not that easy."

He shrugged casually,"What can I say? You're charming."

Zayn slid off his chair,"As much fun as this is, I have to get back to my friends. But it was nice seeing you again, Max."

Max nodded and tipped his beer,"Likewise, Zayn. I look forward to bumping into you again."

\--------------------

Zayn was still asleep when someone landed on him, jolting him awake. He mumbled something unintelligibly and burrowed himself deeper in his blankets, shutting his eyes tightly.

"C'mon, Zayn! Wake up!" It was Niall. He tugged at his arm, trying to pull him out of bed.

He grumbled tiredly,"Go away. I'm sleeping."

Niall rolled his eyes,"It's almost noon, Zayn. You can't sleep all day. Besides, we're going to the beach today!"

"I don't like water."

The smile fell from Niall's face as he frowned. He sighed,"Fine, but if you aren't up in 5 minutes, Paul is going to have to wake you up. Remember when he dumped a bucket of cold water on Lou?"

Zayn groaned loudly and flung his blankets back. "Alright, alright. I'm up," he said exasperatedly. "Just give me 15 minutes to get ready."

 

As soon as they reached the beach, the boys took off, sprinting towards the water. Zayn was about to follow them, but his cell phone rang. It was his mum. Smiling, he answered it and started walking along the edge of the water. It was their usual conversation. Her talking about his dad and sisters and him telling her about the boys and his vacation. Their conversation ended after 30 minutes and Zayn was well away from the boys. He pocketed his cell phone and began walking back.

"Zayn!" he heard someone call his name in a familiar Australian accent. A smile tugged at his lips and he turned around. Max was running towards him, shirtless and holding a volley ball in his hands. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes and his hair was tousled slightly from the breeze.  
"Hi, Max," he said.

Max smiled,"Hi. I didn't know you were coming down to the beach today."

He shrugged,"I didn't either until this morning." He nodded at the ball,"Do you play?"

"Sometimes, yeah, with my friends. Want to meet them?"

Zayn hesitated slightly but nodded,"Sure." He followed Max up the beach.

Max called to a group of boys,"I want you guys to meet someone. Zayn, these are my best friends- Alex, Sam, and Marcus. Guys, this is a friend of mine who I just met a few days ago- Zayn."

Zayn smiled at them,"Hi." They waved back, saying hello as well.

Marcus grinned and said to Max,"Is he a, uh, "special" friend?"

Max rolled his eyes at him,"Shut up, Marcus." The others broke out into laughter.

"What? Am I a nobody?" a quiet voice suddenly inserted.


End file.
